


Our Little Bun

by ashwyn



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 1st Trimester Discoveries, As it should be, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hak is infatuated with Yona, Pregnancy, Suggestive Themes, Yona adores Hak, rating will change once that chapter is out ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwyn/pseuds/ashwyn
Summary: The highlights of their nine months.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Why is There a Bun in the Oven?

Man, was she nervous. How could you not be?

She could only dream of this reality as a child and fear it as a teen. And here she is, sweating like a pig, walking back and forth like a mad woman. Her mind was not helping in the slightest, with her thoughts running wild: how will Hak react? What will he think? Will he be disappointed? Mad? Happy?

Yona hit her head against the wall, once, twice. Hell, she needs to stop doing that.

It had only been this morning when she found out. Her scream almost had Hak discovering her secret. She heard him rushing into their bedroom calling her name in clear panic, making a bee-line towards the bathroom before she assured him by saying the clump of red hair from her shower that she had thrown in the garbage scared her. He soundly relaxed, replying with "that's my girl!" She rolled her eyes before inspecting the test closer.

Two lines.

Two. Lines.

She hid the test in one of the cabinets, behind a few bottles of cleanser as she heard Hak making his way into the bathroom with her. He explained he couldn't get his tie tied correctly and needed her assistance. She grinned up at him, knowing full well that he could tie his own tie or not wear one overall. Once finished, she kept her hand wrapped around his tie and tugged it lightly, leaving Hak moving closer to her as she planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving her mark on his mouth. He smiled against her lips, pulling away with a happy expression on his face.

Once he left for work (which took him quite a while), she left for the store in hopes of finding a different test to somewhat confirm her pregnancy. Luckily, she had the day off of work, what a helpful coincidence.

After buying an excessive amount of random pregnancy tests, she decided that a quick grocery shopping trip wouldn't be a problem, it might even take her mind off of the situation at hand. The first thing she thought of getting were buns. She smirked. _He'll get it,_ she thought, _hopefully..._

. . .

The moment she heard the door click as it began coming unlocked, she freaked. Rushing over to the kitchen to sit on one of the stools that was located in front of the island, nearly slipping off but catching herself, she sipped at her tea as if she were calm, not panicked, not internally imploding. 

Hak stepped in the apartment, his shoes clicking on the ground as he walked into the kitchen. His face immediately lit up upon seeing Yona. She smiled at him, unable to hold it back. 

"How is my Princess?" he asked, walking over to her as he dropped his bag on the ground. 

"She's good," Yona replied, moving her face in the kiss he put on her cheek, "how is my love?"

"He's doing so much better now" he grinned, kissing her lips and marveling how they melted into each other so quickly. He planted a kiss on the bridge of her nose before walking towards the fridge. Yona sipped on her tea, watching Hak intensely with her legs crossed. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Babe, why is the oven on?"

Yona shrugged, "you should check the contents inside, make sure it didn't burn."

Hak eyed her suspiciously before bending down to open the oven to reveal a lonely bun. 

"Why is there a bun in the oven?"

Yona shrugged again, taking a sip of her tea as she looked over the mug at him. "Why would there be a bun in the oven?"

"I dunno, you want buns for dinner?"

Yona shook her head.

"You want these buns?" Hak grinned, grabing his ass.

"Hak."

"Okay, okay. Care to enlighten me?" he asked, folding his arms over his torso. 

She set her tea down on the counter and crossed her hands. Clearing her throat before speaking, she looked at him. "Do you know what the saying 'there's a bun in my oven' means?"

He stared at her, looking lost. She couldn't help but smile a little bit at his guppy looking face. 

And then it dawned on him, his once gaping mouth grew wider, his pupils dilated enough for her to notice as her smile grew bigger.

"Oh my god. You're kidding right?"

She shook her head, sitting up from the chair she sat on.

He covered his face, a smile poking through where his hand didn't cover.

"All 37 tests I took say positive in the bathroom" she giggled. 

He couldn't hide his excitement anymore. He removed his hand from his face and laughed with her. Tears were welling in his eyes as he walked over to where she was standing. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, swinging and jumping around the room, his tears soaking her chest as she clanged on his shoulders.

Hak paraded them to the couch where he laid her down and immediately placed himself on top of her. He kissed her forehead, her wrinkled brow, the top of her cheek, the tip of her nose before landing on her lips. Tears soaked their faces as they purely live in the moment. He pushed his in her hair to soak up his sobbing self as he put a hand on her stomach. Yona placed her hands on the back of his head and on his back.

"I love you, I love you so much, Yona."

"I love you more, Hak."

"I love you the most." 

After a few minutes of just sitting and cuddling, Hak lifted his head from it's resting place. 

"How about we try and make it twins?" he grinned, twisting a piece if her hair.

She grabbed both sides of his face, her thumbs swiping at the residue of tears on his face, "if only that were possible."

"I bet if we tried really hard, it would work" he winked, kissing the palms of her hand. He dropped his face lower until their lips collided together. She wrapped her hands in his hair, grazing her teeth along his lower lip as he impatiently tried to connect their tongues. 

Yona bit his lip, her teeth almost cutting through his gum as the smoke detector screeched. Hak groaned at the sensation and Yona pulled back from him, eyes wide.

"The bun!"


	2. Small Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona encounters three prominent changes, two of which she would prefer hit the road.

The term 'Morning Sickness' was bullshit, Yona had decided.

The reason it was bullshit you may be asking? Well, it definitely was not the fact that morning sickness was not just a morning problem, no, it was a 25/8 problem.

Her husband wasn't a big help to her situation either; Hak always wanted to cuddle. Whenever he could sense her in his atmosphere, it was time to squish their bodies together. If he weren't a six foot one, built male, you could absolutely mistaken him for a baby. Hak doesn't deny it.

But, it's not that Yona doesn't want his attention, it's just when she has any form of pressure on her abdomen, she feels as if she is about to spew. That was only one of the two relevant problems so far that could affect her mood. The second that she was aware of her boobs, and not in a good way. It wasn't all bad with the two lumps of fat on her chest, the girls most definitely grew in size, and Hak most definitely noticed and Yona was certain that she would never hear the end of his perverted commentary whenever any of his six (read: sick) senses came into contact with them. Unfortunately with growth comes pain. The slightest brush against them causes her discomfort.

. . . 

"What are you doing, my love?" Hak asked, tilting his head to further prove is curiosity as he watched Yona move in front of the mirror in their bedroom. 

"Just, looking" she replied, not looking in his direction. Hak sighed from where he was leaning against the headboard of their bed, his arms crossed behind his head. 

"Looking at what?" He asked further, scooching to the end edge of the bed where he sat, his body in the mirror along with Yona's. She lifted her shirt up slightly and lowered the waistband of her shorts just above her underwear line to reveal her stomach.

"Just seeing if I'm starting to show" she said, this time looking in his direction with the prettiest smile following after her gaze landed on him. Hak swallowed lightly and fixed his posture. "I noticed earlier," she continued, "that I had some trouble buttoning my jeans." 

"Did you now?" Hak smiled slyly. "You could have asked me for assistance." 

"Assistance you say. You would have taken my jeans off instead of helping me get them buttoned." Hak laughed, his eyes glistening.

"What would I have done after I had taken them off?" he questioned, manipulation clear in his voice. 

"Hm, let me think." Yona pondered, glaring daggers at him in the mirror. "I know, you would have pounced me and tried to make it quadruplets." She responded, her eyebrow cocked in an annoyed placement. Hak couldn't help his amusement.

"You make me sound like a sex addict."

"You are a sex addict." 

"Only for my sexy wife" he winked, lifting his arm to grab her thigh and bring her butt to his face. He pulled her waist band down to place a lingering kiss on the left dimple of her lower back. She brushed her hand through his raven locks as she smiled down on him. 

"I love you, even if you make me hand itch to hit you" she smiled. Yona turned so that she was facing him, or rather her stomach was facing him. He pushed his face in her belly, crossing his arms over her waist to keep her in place. She played with the dark hair on top of his head, closing her eyes as a smile formed on her lips. They stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime, the only noise being Yona's breathing and the sound of traffic outside that soon became distant as they took in their moment. 

Well, that was before Hak decided to blow into her belly button, leaving her to squeal and pull away from his grip. 

"Hak!" she shrieked. The man in trouble could only laugh, falling back on the bed as he wiped at his eyes. 

"Sorry, my princess. The moment was too perfect."

"You're the worst, I'm going to get nauseous now!" she crossed her arms, peeved at how much enjoyment her baby daddy was getting from his 'oh-so-funny joke.' 

"I love you!" he squealed. 

"Don't talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another repost.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please comment and leave a kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a repost. I wanted this to be in multiple chapter form rather than series form. 
> 
> Important question, what type of multiple chapter story would you want me to write that is hakyona centric: high school au, college au, apocalypse au, just to list a few. I will definitely keep this story updated, I just work faster when I have a request!
> 
> Any who, thank you for reading! Please comment (I love talking to you) and leave a kudos! <3


End file.
